Help What story do you want me to write
by SHOR24-7
Summary: Hey Guys I want to know what stories you want me to write pick your favorite one and I write it
1. Chapter 1

**Dance Team**

Austin is on the dance team and the captain of them and Ally on a gymnast team and the captain on that team but, what happen when there teams get paired up to this really big completion to win a lot of money

**EXERCISE**

When Ally was heartbroken because she found Dallas cheating on her and she broke it off with him and then she went to someone who is good at comforting her and that only person is Austin what happens when Austin is exercise

**My Halloween special is**

**Halo-Ween Spooky Island**

When Austin and Ally team went for a trip to the unknown island that off the coast of Miami but what they heard it was the creepiest island out there and all it was dark and you can't see anyone or anything and people disappear out of thin air on the island and what will happen when someone pops up on them and the group says...

**My Thanksgivings Special is**

**Thanksgiving Feast**

One day Ally saw a sign with Austin and it says that welcome Miami Mall workers, owners and family we are holding a feast for everyone in the mall this thanksgiving feast everyone is welcome to come and day of the feast there's going to be all different kinds of surprises

Now the last-one is Black Friday Special

**Black Friday Chaos**

Trish and Ally are going all out this black Friday and what happen when Austin comes in the next day and sees something different

**GOLDEN EGG**

Austin and Ally are best friends and there parents told them this when they where little that there is a golden egg somewhere and they search for days for it and they are now grown up and still searching for it but, what happens when they ask for a hint and there parents said the golden egg is closer then they think tell in flashbacks

**4th of love**

what happens when Ally on 4th of July is always unlucky until Austin came in her life and made 4th of July happy for her because she was in love

**Memorial Day Ciaos **

What happens when the Moons open there in ground pool on Memorial day and then the Austin Parents leave when Ally came over

**Mystery box**

Ally is moving to a new home away from her father so she can go to college in New York so she is packing up her room and finds a box of memories Auslly involved

**(X) Power Outage**

There was this Big Power Outage going out through the U.S.A but what happen Austin is comforting ally from a bad break up during it

**Marry Me**

This is base on Jason Druelo song Marry me but it is Austin and Ally way

**OR**

**RAURA Marry ME**

RUARA WAY FOR MARRY ME

**Marry You**

RUARA Base off Bruno Mars song COVER BY R5 BUT, IT SHOULD BE R3 (YOU WILL SEE WHAT I MEAN IF YOU WATCH IT OR IF YOUR ARE WATCHING IT AND VIDEO LINK BE ON MY PROFIE.)

**AUSLLY MARRY YOU**

AUSLLY BASE OFF THE BRUNO MARS SONGS (VIDEO BE ON MY PROFILE) (THERE BE TWO VIDEOS FOR THIS READ TO FIND WHAT THE OTHER VIDEO BE)

**ICE SOULMATE**

THIS STORY IS WHEN AUSTIN IS ON A TRAVEL TEAM FOR ICE HOCKEY AND NONE OF TEAM AUSTIN KNOW BUT, WHAT if NONE OF TEAM AUSTIN KNOWS IS ALLY IS ON A TRAVEL ICE SCAKTING TEAM

**HOCKEY WHAT**

THIS STORY IS ABOUT AUSTIN ON A PROFESSIONAL HOCKEY TEAM AND HE IS HIDING IT FROM TEAM AUSTIN AND ALLY IS HIDING SOMETHING FROM TEAM AUSTIN TO WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS BUT, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW YOU HAVE TO READ.

**TIE**

ONE DAY AUSTIN WAS WEARING A TIE AND IT TURN ALLY ON SO she DID THE UNTHICKABLE

**Radio Rebel**

When Ally comes up with idea to get away from her stage fright but, doesn't tell Austin and Trish and Dez and her Dad that she has a radio station that her friends love and follow but, what happens if Austin finds out

**or**

BASE OFF THE MOVIE BUT, ITS YOUR WAY

**Rags**

Base of the movie

**or**

Austin is a star and ally is a plan geek that no one likes and Cassidy Austin girlfriend and her Posey pushes Ally around but, what happen if Ally wins a contest that is Austin but, he doesn't who it was and has a quest to look for her.

**My Babysitter Helper**  
>When Ally has a job babysitting and it is to take care of 10 kids plus she has to take care of the moons friends kids but, what will happen when Austin Monica Moon comes home from the army and see's she needs help so he help her (Auslly)<p>

**Sick**  
>When Austin has cancer and Ally is his nurse that is sign to stay with him and takes care of him but what happens when Austin was in a coma and he finally woke up after (YOU CAN PICK HOW MANY MOUNTH YEARS OR EVEN DAYS) then he finally woke up and he thought she was his garden angle and then he starts to fall for her<p>

**Dance Team Chaos**  
>Austin is the captain on the dance team and he was so tough and hard and screamed at all his dancer to get it right what happens when the all the dancers quit and then there is a newbie dancer he has to stick with and her name is Ally<p>

**Gymnast**  
>Ally is a gymnast for a travel team and she is always on the go and Austin is a internationally pop star on his big tour but what happen when they cross fields when Ally goes to his concert<p>

**Bucket List**  
>What happens when Ally made a bucket list and her partner best friend finds it. what would he do hmmm you got to see and read to find out

**Sharing**

Austin and Ally had a habit of sharing things with another but, what happen when valentine comes around and they want to share there love for another

**Hatred**

Ally had a hatred to a holiday and that was Valentines day because she has no one but, what happen when a blondie boy comes in the store the day of Valentines day

**Run**

What happens when Ally decided to join Austin for a early morning run

**Deliver Guy**

What happens when Austin gets a job as a deliver guy and he delivers at Ally when her and Trish having a sleep over why they are playing Truth or Dare

**Truth and Dare**

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ALLY ALWAYS ASK FOR TRUTH IN THE GAME OF TRUTH AND DARE AND WHO CHANGES HER MIND TO GO TO DARE OR TO EVEN DO BOTH

**Snow Day**

What happens if it snowed in the Miami what will Austin and Ally do on there days off

**Cloud 9**

Like the movie

**or**

Surfing

**Austin Eating ice cream off his pants**

What happens when Ally walks in when Austin is eating ice cream off his pants what will she say or what will she do

**GRINDING**

Ally had an obsession with gridding with strangers at clubs but, what happens if she skips her club day to hang out with Austin her best friend for the Wednesday night

**BLIND DATE**

What happens if Ally gets set up on a blind date by DEZ AND TRISH (AUSLLY)

**AUSTIN SAVING A LIFE**

Austin is a American Bad-Boy Celebrity but, one day he had to go to the hospital and see cancer patients but, what happens if he hears a nurse talking about a patient and her name is ALLYSON DAWSON

**Flexible**

Ally is very Flexible but, Team Austin doesn't know what happen when Austin walks in when Ally is doing a split and flexing her legs when Austin comes in and she doesn't know he is in thier

**BEND DOWN**

WHEN ALLY BENDS DOWN AUSTIN ALWAYS HAS THIS GAME WHERE HE DOES THE SEX MOVE BEHIND HER BECAUSE HE THINKS IT IS FUNNY BUT, WHAT HAPPEN WHEN ALLY CATCHES HIM IN THE ACT (HE WON'T THINK IT IS FUNNY ANYMORE)

**TRANSFORMATION**

ALLY GREW TO A VICTORA SECERT BODY AND AUSTIN LEFT TO GO ON A 2 YEAR TOUR BUT, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AUSTIN COMES BACK LOOKING BETTER THEN EVER

**Back to his Routine**

What happens when Austin went back to his lateness routine and Ally gets Piss off about it what will she do (Read TO FIND OUT)

**LICKING AND SUCKING CONTEST**

IT IS WHEN ALLY TRYS TO LICK Everything SHE HAS IN THE PARTICE ROOM LIKE ICE POPS, LOLLY POPS, AND EXT. BUT, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AUSTIN IS WATCHING HER DO THIS (READ TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS)

**FIND OUT**

ALLY IS A SECERTARY FOR ONE OF THE BIGGEST CLIENTS AT STAR RECORDS WHAT HAPPEN IF HE FINDS HER AT HER SECOND JOB THAT IS MODLEING AND HE FINDS OUT HER SONG WRITING HOBBY

**BABY PICTURE MIXUP**

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AUSTIN AND ALLY MIX UP THERE BABY PICTURES

**TACKLE FOOTBALL AUSTIN AND ALLY WAY**

Austin and his guy friends aka Dez Trent and Elliot and Dallas are playing football but, what happen if miss Ally want to play football with the guys

**Designer and Make up Person**

OK ALLY IS A MAKE-UP PERSON ON YOU TUBE BUT, SHE IS A FASHION DESIGN TO SHE DESIGN OLD DRESSES TO PUTTING STUFF TOGETHER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE DOES THAT AND SHE MEETS THE MOST HOTTES GUY ON YOUTUBE THAT SHE HAS A CRUSH ON AND HIS NAME IS Austin Moon and he is a singer and actor on YouTube and he has this best friend name Dez and they act stupid and all but, what happens if Ally and Austin meet would sparks fly.

**Austin War**

Ally is a big fan of Austin Mahone but, her BFF Trish entered her in this competition to meet and go to Austin Mahone concert and go on a date with him but, what happen if she wins and she meets his Step brother Austin Moon on the date what will she do will she instantly fall in love or just pay attention to Austin Mahone

**Upset**

When Ally is upset out of no where in school and the teacher ask what wrong but, she doesn't answer and then her best friend that is sitting next to her in school whisper to the teacher to let him take her home aka this bff is Austin Monica Moon

**WAR**

What happens when Austin and Ally play war what will happen when he cheats and she doesn't figure it out until he does it again but, the second time is totally different read to find out what it is

**QUIZ **

What happens when Austin and Ally has a quiz of there favorite bands and what will happen when they get it wrong do they have to do something that you will never do with your best friend or would they do something that they will do ;-) what do you think going to happen read to find out

**Phone War **

What happens when Ally hiding something from Austin on her phone and she won't let her best friends see it what do you think will happen in this phone war

**Time Limit**

What happen when Austin give Ally Time limits but, would he give time limits for his self when it involves Ally ;-0 Read to find out

**AUSTIN BONER PROBLEM**

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AUSTIN HAS A BONER AND DOESN'T NOTICE UNTIL ALLY STARES WIDE EYE AT IT WHAT WILL HAPPEN

**RUNNER**

AUSTIN WANT TO RUN TODAY SO HE WENT IN GYM CLOTHES TO SONIC BOOM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ALLY JOINS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AUSTIN GETS A BONER DURING THE RUN WITH ALLY READ TO FIND OUT

**FIGHT OR ARUGMENT PROBLEM**

Austin was so piss off a Dallas because of what he did to Ally but, what happen when he has Ally to get him though this grudge hummm you have to read to find out

**TWITTER SHOWDOWN**

What happens if there is twitter show down between who is the coolest on Twitter and he think he is going to win but, who do you think is going to win must read to find out

**PHONE OH NO**

When Ally checks Austin phone when he let is set down when he went to the bathroom what happens if he caught her

**CARIOUS**

WHEN ALLY SEE AUSTIN BOXERS ON THE GROUND IN HIS ROOM AND DECIDES TO USE THEM FOR LINAGRE WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN AUSTIN CAME IN WHEN THIS WAS HAPPENING

**STEALING BOXERS**

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ALLY STEALS AUSTIN BOXERS AND WEARS THEM DURING THERE SLEEPOVER

**COOKING COMPETITION**

When Ally and Austin are having a bored day and Austin goes I can cook better the you and Ally goes no and Austin goes lets have a competition but, not just a ordinary competition a cooking competition

**Fanfiction Attack**

Austin and Ally are writing all the time together but, When Ally has free time alone she is obsess with writing on and writing in her book what happens when she talks to someone on pm and get to know her what happens when they have a lot in common and then they decided to Skype and they see another they are shock who it is since they already know another since they are best friends and what happens if this makes a romance bloom in the mix to.

**AUSTIN AND ALLY FIRST SEE ANOTHER**

When Austin and Ally been dating for a while and she asks to see the video when they first meet. What will happen will Austin say yes to Dez or No or is there going to be more

**Getting Austin a jersey**

wHAT HAPPENS IF AUSTIN B-DAY IS COMING UP WHAT WOULD ALLY GET HIM WOULD IT BE WITH SPORTS OR MUSIC

**ALLY B-DAY SURPRISE**

Austin and Ally are in college and they are dating they stated dating a year ago but, what happens Austin see Ally pleasuring herself and want to do a risky stripper move that he been waiting to do for her

**Ally Loves Field Day**

Ally is a school teacher and is there for field day she design just for her class but, what happens when one of her student name Alex single father help her get everything ready will sparks fly

**Favorite Babysitting Help**

Ally lost her job as a song writer for T-Fame and saw a Austin Moon babysitting help ad and call to get a interview what happens when she finds out she gets the job for watch her favorite pop star Austin Moon two twins that are 8 months old one is name Ava and Ariel with no mother since Cassidy stormed out of there after giving birth

**Trish Surprise for Ally**

What happens when Trish moves in with her boyfriend and didn't tell Ally she was moving so what happens when Trish did the roommates interviews and Trish gets Ally a stripper/model to live with her for as long as he wants


	2. Results

**BEND DOWN **

**Flexible **

**LICKING AND SUCKING CONTEST , AUSTIN BONER PROBLEM , STEALING BOXERS **

**Sharing , RUNNER **

**TIE, Run, CARIOUS **

**TRANSFORMATION ,Back to his Routine, FIND OUT,BABY PICTURE MIXUP,TACKLE FOOTBALL AUSTIN AND ALLY WAY,QUIZ **


	3. AN

With the results up doesn't mean I'm not taking more votes because I am but, now that you see the result please help me put them in the order you want thanks for reading love you all


End file.
